To Begin Again
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She only came to be apart of the avatar program so she could see all the nature there and the animals. She didn't want to fight, or make peace with the people she didn't even know. But when separated from the group in the jungle, her views change fast. Faster than she expected. She just hoped that it wouldn't be her downfall.
1. Chapter 1

**_To Begin Again_**

**_Summery: She only came to be apart of the avatar program so she could see all the nature there and the animals. She didn't want to fight, or make peace with the people she didn't even know. But when separated from the group in the jungle, her views change fast. Faster than she expected. She just hoped that it wouldn't be her downfall._**

**_Crossover: Inuyasha/Avatar_**

**_Pairing: Kagome/Tsu'tey_**

**_x-X-x_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_x-X-x_**

Kagome sighed, running a hand through her dark hair as she fallowed the Doctor. She was explaining some things to a man in a wheelchair. She wasn't paying much attention to what the two were saying, she was more into everything else that was going on around the rooms.

When Kagome looked to the left, down the hall in tall like cylinders that were on their side, where the Avatars they were going to use. The bodies that they would control, and be like a second one to them after awhile of use.

Kagome walked to the cylinders, putting her hand on the glass, that would be like her new body while she stayed here. Smiling slightly, she looked at the human like creature. The skin was blue, they were taller then any humans, and a blue long tail that went with it.

They seemed cat like to her.

Kagome thought back on how she came here. She had finished the Shikon jewel with Inuyasha, and went home and sealed the well forever. It took her awhile to finish high-school, but after that she didn't know what to do with her life.

It was then, when she meet the people who were going to Pandora, and they wanted her to go there and be an avatar. At first she didn't understand why they wanted her, but they explained it to her. It seemed like someone in charge knew of her miko powers and they thought it would help with what they were trying to do there.

After a couple days of them explaining everything and thinking about what she wanted to do, she decided to go. She was craving another adventure, and when they had said they had unknown plants and animals she just had to go.

Ever since she started going to the feudal area, she started to appreciate nature more. She loved finding rare plants and studying them. And she loved animals, and it helped they loved her too. The thought of meeting unknown animals and creatures excited her. And she couldn't wait to start.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by footsteps approaching her, and stopped when they were standing on her right. Looking over she saw Dr. Augustine standing next to her a smile smile on her face as she too looking into the glass that contained the creature.

"Amazing aren't they?" she asked, glancing at Kagome from the corner of her eye.

Nodding she continued to look strait at the avatars, "It is very interesting, and strange at the same time."

The Doctor looked over at her before she turned around again, "Come with me, it is time to start and get you to you avatar body."

Nodding Kagome fallowed the woman, this was going to be an interesting experience. They stopped in-front of the other two who were also here for the same purpose as her. Both were men, at that she frowned slightly. It seemed like the men out-numbered the woman here everywhere. No matter what department they were in.

"Follow me" She said, walking in-front of them. Kagome and the other two followed her order, and walked behind her.

After a couple minutes of silence, Dr. Augustine broke it by asking a question, "How much link time have you logged?"

The man in front of her, that had brown hair answered first, "About 520 hours."

She looked at me next, "I have had none yet." the woman's eyes narrowed, and moved on to the man in the wheelchair, "But I was a last minute recruited. They told me about it a week before departure." Kagome could tell that everyone was shocked she had been recruited on such short notice.

Sighing the woman pointed to the first machine as she looked at the man with brown hair, "You there."

"And you?" Augustine asked, looking at the last one of us that had yet to speak.

"Zip" he said in an even tone, "But I read a manual"

"Tell me your joking." Her town was serious, and her eyes held furry in them Today must not be a good day now. She had two inexperienced people in her hands.

She shook her head, before leading Kagome to her machine, "Here is yours."

"Thanks." Kagome sat down in the machine and looked at the doctor she nodded in reassurance, before Kagome took a deep breath and laid down on her back.

Dr. Augustine locked Kagome into the machine, before she closed her eyes. She felt a charge go threw here body before all went black.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she saw a light directed in them, she heard a womans voice saying 'can you hear me' over a couple times.

"How are you doing?" the woman asked.

"Okay, besides being a litte grogy." Kagome muttered, as she held her arm up to see blue skin.

The woman smiled, "Welcome to your new body Kagome"

A man came over next, standing next to the woman, "Now we are going to take it easy."

Nodding Kagome slowly sat up and hung her feet over the edge, waiting for him to instruct her what to do next.

"Now touch your thumb to your pointer finger," and Kagome did so, she guess they wanted to see how she was reacting to her body. Making sure everything was working properly, and that she had to adjust to it.

"Now stand up." Nodding Kagome slowly got to her feet, and stood strait, she wobbled a bit at the beginning before straitening out and standing at full height.

From behind her, she heard noise and she turned to see one of the others not fallowing directions, and before she knew it he was out the door and heading outside. Then the other followed, saying he would catch him.

Kagome went to fallow him but stopped when a weird feeling went threw her body, she stumbled forward, getting the attention of the people who were still in the room.

"Kagome are you alright?" The man who was examining her asked, but she couldn't answer before she fell to her knees, her eyes starting to blur.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome! Can you hear me." The sounds were starting to fade, as well as her surroundings.

_"Kagome!"_

The last thing she remembered was thinking, "Why do things always have to be different with me" before everything went dark, her body hitting the cold floor.

* * *

**Authors Note: It is reposted. I did some edits. So hope everyone enjoyed them. **

**Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**To Begin Again**_

_**Summery: She only came to be apart of the avatar program so she could see all the nature there and the animals. She didn't want to fight, or make peace with the people she didn't even know. But when separated from the group in the jungle, her views change fast. Faster than she expected. She just hoped that it wouldn't be her downfall.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Avatar**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Tsu'tey**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Groaning Kagome opened her eyes, her head hurt like hell, and her body felt weird. It felt lighter too. As her vision cleared, she was greeted by the same room that she first woke up in. This time there was no one else in the room, just her and the machines, she was connected too.

Kagome's ears flickered to the left, to where the sound of mechanical doors opening drew her attention. She could tell there was something very wrong, but she couldn't place it yet. She just hoped it wasn't something too bad...

"Kagome!" The voice at the door yelled, relief could be heard. Sitting up Kagome was greeted with the site of Dr. Augustine, "Thank Heavens you're alright!"

Frowning Kagome looked down at her hands, they were blue, so that means she was still in her avatar body. If she remembered correctly, the manual had said when you blacked out, or fell asleep, you were returned to your human body.

So what was going on here?

Her golden eyes looked to the doctor's, "Dr. Augustine?"

She smiled, "Call me Grace, and what is your question. I can tell you have them, and i am not surprised at that." An emotion passed the doctors eyes, which Kagome couldn't describe, as she watched her sit down in a chair at the side of the bed.

"What did you mean by 'your alright'?" Worry was evident in Kagome's eyes, but she did her best to conceal it as she waited for the older woman to answer her desired question.

Grace frowned at the woman's question, but knew there would be no way around it. She herself didn't understand what had went wrong.

"There was a" She paused for a moment before she sighed, continuing, "Complication when you transferred into your avatar."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by...complication?" This was not sounding good at all. It seemed like no matter where she went there was always, 'complications'.

Grace took a deep breath in, then let it out as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "When you transferred into the avatar body, something went wrong. You were fine at the beginning, but once everything was clear and connected properly in the new body. Well, your old body didn't take too well to it."

The frown was still on her face as Kagome caught something in the doctors wording, '_What does she mean by old?'_

"Doctor" Kagome interrupted before she could go any further in explaining, "What do you mean by 'old body'... but what are you getting at." She was really hoping that it wasn't what she thought. For once in her life, she hoped one of her suspicions were not correct.

Grace smiled sadly, "When you blacked out in the avatar body, you were to go back to your human one. That is where I was then, looking over the monitors for you three, when yours started acting weird...I am really sorry this happened...it has never happened before."

Kagome's eyes darkened, knowing where she was getting at, "So my human body is dead...is that what you are trying to say?"

The woman besides Kagome nodded, " Yes that would be accurate." She paused, "We are trying to figure out what happened, but so far nothing that would be helpful has come up...so the body you are in now, is the only one you have now."

Kagome closed her eyes, not saying a word. She didn't know how to go about this new development. But the only thing she knew she could do was go on as planned, even if she didn't have her own body, she was still here for a reason. For that reason she would go on as planned.

"Since I am stuck in this body for who knows how long, what am I suppose to do?" Kagome asked, even though she kind of knew the answer already.

Grace patted her on the shoulder as she stood, "I am going to go get the others ready, so we can get ready for the mission that we were going on before all of this happened," she started to make her way to the door but stopped, "there some clothes you can change into on the stool next to you. When you are dressed meet us by helicopter 12." With that Kagome was left in the room by herself to get ready.

* * *

Kagome looked in awe at the forest that they had just landed in, it was beautiful. She had never seen something like this before. She could feel the difference too, this place, there was so many connections, and it felt almost magical.

It may be just because she was a miko, and was more connected to nature, that she felt this way. But she didn't care, this place was so different than anywhere she has been. It was better than the feudal era.

A smile split across her face as she followed the other three, she could get used to this place. She really could.

Kagome watched as Grace and Norm studied the flow in the roots of the trees, deeming it not interesting she followed Jake, as he headed into the jungle.

She found it pretty funny as he touched a weird type of plant, then it went into the ground. He seemed amused by the plants, causing Kagome to laugh softly.

Her laughing stopped, when he touched another one and they all went down uncovering a creature that didn't want to be bothered.

It looked like a mix of a Beetle and a rhino. It let out a cry as it stared down Jake. His smile that was on his face disappeared as he looked at the creature. Jake pointed the gun at it, just as Grace and Norm came running in.

"Don't shoot!" Grace instructed, coming into the treeline, about ten feet away from where Jake was standing, "Don't shoot, you'll piss him off."

The creature roared again, hitting its armor like head on the trees surrounding it, knocking them over, "It's already pissed off!" Jake yelled to Grace, his eyes not leaving the creature.

"The armor is too thick, you won't be able to pierce it," She instructed, "You'll have to stand your ground."

Jake held his ground as the creature came towards him, but it suddenly stopped, making Kagome freeze up.

Kagome knew something else much be close, and more of a threat if it just stopped on the dime like that. As if on cue, a roar sounded behind her and Jake.

There behind the was a panther like creature. Kagome cursed her luck, of course this would happen to her. This day was just getting better and better. She was brought out of her thoughts by Jake asking a question to Grace.

"And how about this one?" Jake asked, as he indicated to the new animal that was in-front of them.

"Run!...Definitely Run! Grace yelled, as everyone turned to run, but Kagome. The creature passed her going after Jake, but for a brief moment as it passed her, their eyes connected. It looked like she was seeing into the creatures soul, as it was to hers. Before she knew it the connection was gone as it continued the chase.

And now Kagome stood there alone. She blinked, before she curse, "How is it I always end up alone!" She ran the way Grace and Norm went, but she couldn't see them anywhere in site.

Kagome stopped as she looked around, she had to have been looking for her group for an hour or more and there was still no sign of them. There was still a lot of light left, so she pressed on.

"I should have known it would have been better if I didn't come along." she muttered to herself, as she walked on through the jungle.

Kagome really should learn to follow her instincts more, if she did she probably wouldn't end up in these situations in the first place.

The sound of a growlish yowl brought her from her thoughts. Her body tensed as she reached to the back of pants, where she had placed her weapon.

Pulling out her handgun, unlocking it, she pointed it in the direction the sound came from, it was just behind the bush, about five feet away from her. Slowly she made her way there. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the leaves of the bush away.

Her eyes widened, as she slowly lowered the gun. Kagome was greeted with a site she wasn't expecting.

Now the question was, what was she to do?

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter...there wasn't a whole bunch added on in this chapter...some corrections were made, as well as words added here and there. Nothing too big, but hope you all enjoyed it all the same. **_

_**Read and Review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**To Begin Again**_

_**Summery: She only came to be apart of the avatar program so she could see all the nature there and the animals. She didn't want to fight, or make peace with the people she didn't even know. But when separated from the group in the jungle, her views change fast. Faster than she expected. She just hoped that it wouldn't be her downfall.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Avatar**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Tsu'tey**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**x-X-x**_

(Grace's PoV/Flashback)

Grace had already met with Jake after he ran out, due to his delight of finally being able to walk again, and figured that he adjusted to his Avatar body rather well. Just as she was going to continue speaking to him and Norm, after he caught up with them, Grace started to wonder where Kagome was but figured the new girl stayed behind to further adjust to her Avatar body.

It was then that one of the staff members came running up to her, oxygen mask over their face to allow them to breath Pandora's toxic air. Their expression looked almost panicked but clearly worried.

"Grace!"

"What's going on?" Grace asked as her expression grew confused while Jake and Norm grew curious.

After the staff member caught their breath, he spoke up, "It's the new recruit, Kagome! She just suddenly collapsed and her human body's heart rate went through the roof and flat lined!"

"WHAT?" the look of disbelief crossing Grace's face. A thing like this has never happened before, so why now.

Grace ran until she was back inside in-front of Kagome's matching, she was still in her avatar too. She saw what she had no understanding of. A flat line. Kagome Higurashi was dead.

"What about her avatar?" Grace called out, she was trying not to panic. This is something in all her time here, has never accrued.

"She is still alive in her avatar body, but just unconscious." One of the doctor's informed her. Grace took a breath of relief.

"Alright then. All we have to do is wait for her to wake up." Grace said, voice even, thought it wasn't how she felt. She was still a little shaken up, but she couldn't let the others know that.

Sighing Grace made her way to the observation room, she was going to wait for Kagome to wake up. That is all she could do right now..

All she could do is wait.

Grace sighed, it had been about an hour since the accident with Kagome had happened, and she had yet to wake up. She had just left the room so she could grab something to eat and give Jake and Norm an update on what happened.

Grabbing a bowl of food Grace made her way to sit down. She was going hurry up and eat then make it back to the observation room. She gave a small smile as she sat down across from Jake and Norm.

"So how is she doing doc?" Jake asked, Norm and him had come back from their Avatars and were now worried on how their teammate was doing.

"I don't know yet, she has yet to wake up." She sighed, and took a bite of soup, she really wished she could tell them good news, but she couldn't. She really couldn't' say if she was alright until she woke up, and she didn't know when that would be.

"Grace!" A voice called out, making the three of them turn. It was one of the other doctors from the observation unit, "Kagome just woke up!"

Not needing to be told twice she got up and hurried to where Kagome was. She walked threw the door and was greeted with a confuzed Kagome.

"Kagome!" She yelled in relief, "Thank Heavens you're alright!" Grace sighed as she heard her mutter softly , "Dr. Augustine?"

She smiled, it looked like she would be alright; thank god, "Call me Grace, and what is your question. I can tell you have them, and i am not surprised at that."

"What did you mean by 'your alright'?" Grace frowned at the woman's question, but knew there would be no way around it. She herself didn't understand what had went wrong.

"There was a" Grace paused for a moment before she sighed, continuing, "Complication when you transferred into your avatar." Grace continued to explain what had happened, and what they were going to do about it. Kagome seemed to take it well, but she knew it really hasn't sunk in yet. It would probably take awhile before it did too.

Sighing Grace stood up, patting her shoulder, "I am going to go get the others ready, so we can get ready for the mission that we were going on before all of this happened," she started to make her way to the door but stopped, "there some clothes you can change into on the stool next to you. When you are dressed meet us by helicopter Twelve." With that she left the room to get ready for their mission.

It took about ten minutes for everyone to get ready, and then they were off. Kagome and Jake were gunmen, while Norm was going to help her collect samples and do some experiments.

When they landed, Grace went straight to the little clearing, and got some of her equipment out. SHe was going see how the flow in the tree's were going. Grace knew Norm would find it rather interesting. The flow in the tree's all connected, which was rather unusual, but it was amazing all in the same.

The two were brought out of their science mode, when they heard a roar, both ran to where it came from. It was in a clearing next to them, where Jake and Kagome stood. Kagome was in no trouble, but Jake was in the line of the creature.

"Don't shoot!" Grace instructed, coming into the treeline, about ten feet away from where Jake was standing, "Don't shoot, you'll piss him off."

The creature roared again, hitting its armor like head on the trees surrounding it, knocking them over, "It's already pissed off!" Jake yelled to Grace.

"The armor is too thick, you won't be able to pierce it," She instructed, "You'll have to stand your ground."

Jake held his ground as the creature came towards him, but it suddenly stopped. As if on que, a roar sounded behind her and Jake.

"And how about this one?" Jake asked, as he indicated to the new animal that was in-front of them.

"Run! Definitely Run! " Grace yelled, as everyone turned to run. She and Norm running and headed back to the copper. When there, they both waited, looking for any sign for the other two.

She sighed when there wasn't. Great, now she had two missing people. Now what was she going to do?

* * *

Kagome looked at the wolf like creature in-front of her. It gave out a bark like growl. It was warning her not to come any closer, but she needed to anyway. She looked at the puddle of blood that was starting to form. If she didn't help it soon it would bleed to death.

"It's alright." she tried to tell it, "I am not going to hurt you...i just want to help." She took cautious steps towards the animal. She would have to be careful, she really didn't feel like getting bit today.

The wolf creature gave another warning growl, as it bared its teeth at her, " Come now, I only want to help." She was now directly in-front of it, she slowly crouched down, and ripped her sleeve to her shirt. She needed to stop the bleeding.

"I need to stop the bleeding okay?" She whispered, as she slowly brought the cloth to the wound. The animal eyed her as she did this, but let her continue. Kagome kept her eyes connected as she wrapped the cloth around the wound. It would have to do for now. If she wrapped it tight enough it should stop the bleeding pretty fast.

The animal stopped growling at her and gave her a look she would say was curiosity. Kagome smiled, least it didn't bite her. That was a good thing. Maybe the creatures out her weren't as bad as the people at the base had said.

Kagome held her hand out to it, letting it sniff her, showing it she was no threat, "See nothing to fear."

The animal stepped closer to her hand and gave it a gentle lick, it seemed like it was thanking her, "Your welcome."

Kagome sat down her back to the tree that was by the bushes, "I am not that bad am I?" She hoped the animal would be better, but she was going to look after it just to make sure.

Yawning Kagome sighed, "Well I don't know about you but I am tied..." She gave the wolf creature a look, "If I fall asleep you won't do anything will you?

The creature gave out a bark like laugh as it approached her and sat next to her. She smiled, she guessed she would be safe, it didn't look like it was going to try and kill her anytime soon.

Closing her eyes, she leaned muttered, "I wonder how long I will be stuck here." The last thing Kagome remembered was a soft whine of the wild animal and it curling up in her side, after that she drifted into sleep, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I just love the Viper Wolves! They are so cute! **_

_**Read and Review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**To Begin Again**_

_**Summery: She only came to be apart of the avatar program so she could see all the nature there and the animals. She didn't want to fight, or make peace with the people she didn't even know. But when separated from the group in the jungle, her views change fast. Faster than she expected. She just hoped that it wouldn't be her downfall.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Avatar**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Tsu'tey**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome woke up with a jolting yelp, feeling something being dropped into her lap. A bark like laugh followed right behind her yelp, making her look around till her eyes landed on the animal from the night before. She looked down at the fruit like food in her lap and looked back at the wolf creature.

"Thank you." she took a bit out of the weird shaped food, it tasted good. It was juicy and tasted sweet with a hint of sourness. I mix between strawberries and lemons should she have to guess.

Looking at the entertaining animal, Kagome took another bite of the fruit " I guess I should figure out what you are...I know I saw a picture of you in the guide book..." she muttered to herself. She thought back to what she read, she remembered a lot of the animals they had in there...but what this one...

Kagome twitched before she looked at the animal again, "...I think your..." Kagome ground, "You're a viperwolf..." She gently patted the it, before she grumbled, "But aren't you a shy creature? The Manuel said you don't like being bothered." Shrugging it off Kagome stood and stretched despite knowing she didn't need to.

"I guess I should try to find my way back to base." The viperwolf whined before it began jumping up and down like a pup. It jumped around in circles at Kagome's feet making her move forward in order not to trip herself.

"I am guessing you aren't going to lead me back are you?" She chuckled as she watched it bounce around even more. She guessed it wanted her to follow it. She could take a hint.

"Okay, okay. I get it." She laughed, following the viperwolf who was still jumping around her, "Follow you, I get it. Soooo lead the way!" Kagome said and followed the viperwolf. They passed a lot of trees and plants as well as some other animals. This place was beautiful, she wished she could stay here forever. It was so much better than earth.

The viperwolf yipped, as it came to stop at a bunch of bushes before going threw. Blinking Kagome stopped for a second before taking a deep breath and following it through the thick bushes.

Kagome blinked and looked at all the viperwolves, there was at-least two dozen of them. Kagome slowly followed the one she was with earlier, staying close to it. She was being a little cautious, just in case.

Kagome giggled, as she watched the one she saved earlier run around and greet the others. It was jumping around giving happy yips and yowled to everyone. Everyone seemed to be happy their family member was back, which caused Kagome to smile even more .

When it stopped yipping it turned towards Kagome, and she gave a small wave. She figured it was talking about her, she didn't know how but it was a guess, by all the looks the other viperwolves were giving her.

It was sorta making her nervous.

One of the bigger viperwolves stepped out and made its way towards her, she guessed it was the alpha. It probably wanted to make sure she wasn't any threat. She bent down so she was eye level with it. She wanted it to understand she wasn't any threat. She had no desire to harm any of them, they only intrigued her.

The alpha stopped in-front of her, its breath on her face. She closed her eyes, she had a feeling it wasn't going to hurt her...just inspecting. She let it sniff her, taking in her scent. It put its nose in her that was loose, causing her to giggle and open her eyes and look at the amused eyes of the alpha.

She smiled and reached out and gently patted the head of the viperwolf. She liked these creatures, they were more intelligent them the animals on Earth, or so it seemed. The viper-wolf moved and nudged her leg.

"I get it" Kagome muttered, moving closer to the rest of the pack. It seemed like the alpha wanted to introduce her.

The alpha yipped and yowled a few times before more of the pack came closer to her form. She leaned down so she could be closer to them. It was now their turn to inspect her like the alpha did. Kagome stayed still as they sniffed and nudged her. Even though it tickled she kept her laughs in, she didn't want to startle them.

After a few minutes they backed up all yipping at her happily, it seemed like they accepted her. That was good. It would be easier that way. Just as she was about to get up, she was tackled to the ground.

There were tons of pups!

They all cried out in trump in their tackle and started licking Kagome, who's eyes were wide in surprise. After a few seconds of what happened to register in her mind, Kagome broke out into laughter. It echoed off the clearing, mixed between the happy sounds of the viperwolves.

She was glad she came to Pandora, it was interesting here.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all like the viperwolf interaction on this chapter! I also thank you for putting up with slow edits/updates. I have been, and still swamped with working. I work 7 days a week...and during the 'off' time when I am not working I am doing paperwork, sleeping, or eating. So not a lot of much time for anything else. **_

_**Read and Review! Tell me what you think! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**To Begin Again**_

_**Summery: She only came to be apart of the avatar program so she could see all the nature there and the animals. She didn't want to fight, or make peace with the people she didn't even know. But when separated from the group in the jungle, her views change fast. Faster than she expected. She just hoped that it wouldn't be her downfall.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Avatar**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Tsu'tey**_

Talking:

"regular"

"_**Na'vi"**_

_'Thinking'_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome hummed as she leaned against the trunk of a tree, it was nightfall, and everything was peaceful so far. She hadn't been able to contract anyone as of yet, but she knew she was safe where she was. Safe wiith the viperwolves.

Her soft humming echoed lightly through the forest, mostly everything was quiet so it was easy for it to travel. Kagome smiled as she felt more pressure lean against her, another one of the viperwolves pups' curled against her. The majority of the pack of viperwolves set out to hunt, or so she assumed. She had been at the viperwolves den for hours and none of them had eaten. She could only understand animals so much.

She knew that she would have to leave at daylight and try to find her way back to the others...they wouldn't leave without her...would they?

She wasn't entirely sure. She had only known them twenty-four hours, if not a little more. She didn't' know them well enough to know how loyal they were. That and she didn't know if she was the only one that was lost out here, from what she gathered when she met the others...she would say Jake would be one of the lost like herself.

Jake to her seemed like the type to jump into something more than think it over, and she was a pretty good judge in character.

Most of the time.

Kagome was jolted out of her thoughts when she smelt smoke. Furrowing her brow, Kagome gently maneuvered the pups so she could stand up. If she smelt smoke that could mean one of the others could be close by.

She gestured to one of the older viperwolves, "I am going to go investigate. I smelled something and I just want to make sure it isn't coming from one of my companions that I got separated with." She paused looking at the female viper, "Is that alright?"

The female viperwolf looked her over before turning to another female, then turning back to her giving her a slight nod. Smiling Kagome gave a nod in return, "I will be back when I can." With that said Kagome jogged off into the forest, letting her nose guide her to the smell the smoke came from.

Kagome walked as quietly as she could thru the forest, she wanted to make sure it was her companions she was meeting and not the Na'vi she had learned that inhabited Pandora. She needed to be careful, she didn't want to end up meeting the Na'vi along...that would probably end very badly.

From what she heard, the Na'vi hated humans, or as they called them Sky People. It was a weird name to give them, the humans, but she wasn't complaining. It was an interesting name, better than what they could have called them.

It only took her a couple minutes before she made it to a small clearing, she could hear the viper-wolves running around. Looking closer she saw something that relieved her. It was Jake! At least she now knew she wasn't the only one who got lost!

Before she could move another step, the viper-wolves attacked him. It seemed like they didn't like him very much, she smirked a bit and got ready to move towards him so the wolves would stop attacking. She didn't want the wolves hurt, she loved them already and they didn't deserve to be hurt because they were defending their home from intruders.

Kagome stopped when she saw a female from the Na'vi jump down in and save Jake. She used her bow to hit he viper-wolves out of the way, and ready to fire the arrow. Kagome moved as fast as she could and put her hand on the weapon and arrow making her look at her in surprise.

"Stop" Kagome whispered, and all movement in the clearing stopped. She could hear the whimpering of the viperwolves, some were hurt, but none of them were dead. Which was a good thing. Moving into the clearing Kagome clucked her tongue and the head viperwolf came forward.

Putting her hand on the viper-wolves head she whispered softly, "Take them home. I will handle the rest." The leader gave a whimper than a yip in understanding as it butted its head against her leg. The viperwolf gave her one last look before it rounded the others up.

Kagome watched silently as they all disappeared, before turning her attention back to the other two in the her back was turned and was concentrated on the wolves, the Na'vi woman took the stick Jake used to make a fire with and put it out. The woman looked rather annoyed and mad at him. Kagome inwardly smirked, as she made her way towards the two.

"Do you always get in trouble wherever you go?" Kagome asked Jake, when she stood next to him. He wore a sheepish look, and gave an apology.

Looking at the Na'vi woman, Kagome sighed before looking her straight in the eyes, "I am sorry for any problems he started...he can be ...well ...and idiot."

The woman looked at her curiously before it changed to hostility, "You shouldn't be here! Leave!" She glared at us both before she turned and headed back into the brush of the forest.

Jake being the idiot he was, followed after her yelling, "Hey! Wait up!" Sighing Kagome followed after him. She would come back to visit the wolves later, but she just found Jake and needed to stay with him if she ever wanted to get back to base.

Kagome ran to catch up to them, her feet touching the floor lightly so not to crush any plants until she came onto strip of root. It formed an elevated walkway and she moved across it with graceful balance which Kagome copied. She caught up to them, they hadn't stopped walking but slowed down some, it seemed like they were arguing.

"If we're so ignorant, maybe you should teach us," Jake said, she could hear a little irritation in his voice, but he tried to keep his voice even when talking to the Na'vi woman.

"Sky people cannot learn. You do not _see._" She put emphasis on the word "see". The Na'vi jumped towards another elevated root, both of Jake and Kagome following after. Kagome was amazed that they both made it, but she guessed the new bodies they were in did help...a lot.

"Then teach us to "see"," Jake replied, he was trying hard for her to agree. Threw this whole ordeal Kagome stayed silent, she didn't want to interrupt them, that and she really didn't have much to say. She was fine with taking her her surroundings.

The Na'vi woman suddenly stopped, Jake almost ran into her, Kagome also almost running into Jake.

"No one can teach you to see," She said not looking at either of them, the Phantasmagorical lights of the jungle falling behind them as they ran across an elevated root of an enormous tree, a horizontal trunk which was probably the size of an ordinary oak tree. A waterfall, light blue, almost silver colored water ran down a waterfall and into a deep gorge, bats with stingers and other night fliers swooping above.

Kagome sighed as she heard Jake shout again, and speak to the Na'vi who now stopped and was glaring at Jake, "I think we just got off on the wrong foot and you just have to get to know us. I'm Jake. Jake Sull-"He caught his spear on a vine and it spun him off balance. He dropped the spear and almost fell off the root with a "Whooaa, Shit!" and would have almost fallen off. But, the woman and grabbed his biceps, watching the spear fall down with a cartwheel and disappear in the water. He was pulled upright, Kagome giving him a look as the Na'vi told him to be more careful.

When they settled down, Kagome looked at the woman and asked quietly, "We need your help." Kagome knew Jake wouldn't ask, and what guy did? So she might as well get to the point..right?

"You should not be here, either of you." The woman hissed, she seemed to be getting more and more irritated with them both. Not that Kagome blamed her.

"So take us with you." Jake suggested, but was shot down in less than a second.

"No. You both go back." Kagome was about to continue the argument but the woman looked up, her expression filled with an unknown emotion. Kagome followed the direction of her eyes, seeing white jelly-fish like creatures float down towards their direction..

They danced gently around their head and shoulders, and seemed to stay in Kagome's and Jakes's general direction, and away from the Na'vi woman. Looking at the woman Kagome gave her a curious look, she didn't know what was going on, but she sure would like to. The jelly-fish like creatures fluttered and danced around them, Kagome let out a small laugh when one landed on her nose, she held her hands out letting one land there too.

"What are they?" Kagome heard Jake ask and she glanced at her, seeing her expression of wonder and dread, "Atokirina'. Seeds of the Great Tree - very pure spirits."

Kagome studied the seed, as it was called now, for a while and like a flock of birds, they floated off their bodies and into the sky, scattering into the darkness.

"What was all that about?" Jake asked as Kagome gave a nod in her direction as if saying she was wondering the same thing.

The Na'vi woman seemed shaken, grabbing Jake's hand and barking, "Come! Both of You!" Jake grabbed Kagome's hand without warning and dragging her along with them. They ran across large root across a mirror-like pool at the base of a waterfall.

Followed the woman, Kagome asking at the Na'vi woman as they climbed a sloped root-trunk, "What's your name?"

"Neytiri..." she said, "Yours?" Before she could hear an answer Kagome heard something on the wind and moved quickly to avoid it, but Jake wasn't as lucky as something wrapped tightly around his legs and fell off the root, falling into the foliage at the bottom. He ripped the rope thing off his legs and was about to run when Several Na'vi riders thundered towards him on six-legged, gilded and armor skinned alien Clydesdales.

The riders aimed at Jake with arrows and spears as they approached. He turned to run but more Na'vi seemingly melted from the shadows, carrying spears and arrows. Kagome jumped down and stood with Jake, knowing she wouldn't be able to escape even if she tried.

Neytiri dropped to the ground next to Jake and Kagome, confronted the lead rider in a sharp voice, **"**_**Tsu'Tey, what are you doing? They are my captives!" **_

Kagome stood up straight when hearing the voice, she didn't know the language, but she understood what was being said. She kept her mouth shut though. She didn't know what was going on.

The male Na'vi mounted off his Direhorse with grace, yelling back at her, **"**_**These demons are forbidden here. I will kill one as a lesson to the others!"**_He aimed his bow at the male, out of anger, and distrust.

Neytiri jumped in between him and Jake, confronting the male Na'vi, warrior to warrior,** "**_**Stop! There has been a sign. This is a matter for the Tsahik."**_

The male clenched his jaw, eyes narrowed but remounting his Direhorse and reattaching the bond, barking an order, **"**_**Bring them."**_

Before either Kagome and Jake knew it they were being dragged through the forest. It didn't take long for the to arrive to their destination.

Kagome and Jake looked at it in awe.

They has arrived.

They were at the home tree

Looking around her breath caught, it was beautiful and inviting. As she followed Jake and the rest of the Na'vi she could've sworn she heard the tree whisper.

_**Welcome home, Swok 'ite**_

* * *

_**Yuki Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! XD I did some add on's! Not much, just some here and there.**_

_**Read and Review! **_

_**Swok 'ite- Means Sacred Daughter**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**To Begin Again**_

_**Summery: She only came to be apart of the avatar program so she could see all the nature there and the animals. She didn't want to fight, or make peace with the people she didn't even know. But when separated from the group in the jungle, her views change fast. Faster than she expected. She just hoped that it wouldn't be her downfall.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Avatar**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Tsu'tey**_

Talking:

"regular"

"_**Na'vi"**_

_'Thinking'_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Six**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome looked at the tree in wonder, she didn't know trees could talk. Blinking she thought, _'I guess you learn something new everyday._' She looked and saw none of the others were reacting to it, so maybe she was the only one who heard it.

She shook her head and let herself be pulled through the tree opening and the open area where villagers were gathering. They looked at them with hate and disgust, as Kagome and Jake were pulled farther and farther in.

The size of the tree on the inside amazed both Kagome and Jake, the light of the cook-fires giving light around the room. In front was a vast cylindrical gallery, a living cathedral. There were clear membranes, filled with bioluminescent insects acting as area lighting. The central space had an enormous skull of an enormous creature, adorned with embroidery on a totem. Standing in front of it was another Na'vi, probably the clan leader from his posture and the long chest mantle decorated with claws like the Thanator they had ran away from earlier.

Kagome watched as the leaders stern features clouded over with anger, disgusted that the two of them, dream walkers, were in his home.

Neytiri greeted him, stepping ahead of them to do so, _**"Father...I see you..."**_

Kagome blinked as she heard the langaue again, she still didn't know how was it she could understand them, her frown stayed on her face as she watched the man Neytiri called father walked forward to get a better look at us. By the look of his face he was still not liking the idea of them in his home.

He turned to his daughter, his voice clear as it sounded through the Home-tree or the Kelutral as Kagome remembered it was called in the learning guide, _**" These creatures, why do you bring them here?"**_

**"**_**I was going to kill them, but there was a sign from Eywa,"**_ Neytiri answered, not backing down when her father glowered at her as he responded, pointing at Jake and Kagome, "_**I have said no Sky people will come here, to offend our home! Their alien smell fills my nose."**_

Hearing this Kagome slightly twitched, thinking_ 'smell...well sorry.' _Turning her attention back to the two she watched as Neytiri stayed silent for a couple seconds before answering. in a respectful but non-submissive voice, _**"Father, many Atokirina have come to these aliens."**_

"What's going on?" Jake asked Neytiri, voice filled with confusion and curiosity.

Neytiri turned to him, frown adoring her face, "My father is deciding whether to kill both of you," She was blunt when saying this as if it was the most obvious thing.

Shocked at her reply, Jake exclaimed, "Your Father?" Jake turned to the male leader that was in-front of them, offering his hands in a hand shake, "Uh, it's good to meet you, sir."

Kagome looked at him wide eyed, as he took another step forward, '_Is he that much of an idiot!'_ her mind screamed, as he was quickly restrained by hunters, shouting at him. Inwardly groaning Kagome just stood back, Jake seemed to be getting into trouble no matter what. She should of told him to stay still and don't talk unless spoken too. Sadly, she didn't.

Everyone in the Home-tree froze as a commanding female voice sounded through it, _**"Step Back!"**_

Kagome looked up to see a female Na'vi, staring down from the second level. Her outfit was elaborate, signifying her rank as the Clan Matriarch, clad in a red upper garment, _**"I will look at these aliens."**_

There is an expectant hush as the female descended the almost natural spiral staircase.

Kagome turned to Neytiri as if asking who she was. "That is mother. She is Tsahik, the one who interprets the will of Eywa," Neytiri says seeing the question in Kagome's eyes as she watching her mother came towards them.

Jake frowned asking, "Who's Eywa?" Kagome almost slapped her forehead, had he known absolutely nothing before coming out here. She had read the manual and information guides before she did, and from the looks of it he didn't bother with any of it!

'_Men!_' she thought, rolling her eyes as she watched Neytiri kneel before her mother like an acolyte as she passed. The villagers stared silently as she circled slowly around Jake and Kagome, checking their tails and the ends of their queues.

Kagome saw that the woman look at her with widening eyes for a couple of seconds before going to Jake, and looking over him. A couple more minutes of looking them over the woman asked in a thick accent, "What are you called?"

"Jake Sully" Her eyes then went to Kagome's waiting for her answer, "Kagome" She didn't really want to give her last name, it was too long, so her first shall be enough.

"Why did you come to us?" The woman asked the two, dream walkers hadn't stepped foot into the home-tree since the 'incident' at the school.

"We came to learn," Kagome whispered in a soft subdued voice, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. She didn't want to start anything that could have them on the other end of a spear.

The woman frowned at the two, replying, "We have tried to teach other Sky People. It is hard to fill a cup which is already full."

Jake gave a small smirk, "Our Cups are empty, trust me. Ask Doctor Augustine. We're no scientists,"

Kagome laughed slightly, seeing the looks they were receiving. They had thought they were scientists, that would make sense. Scientists did seem to have a hard time learning things out of their environment.

"What are you?" Neytiri's father asked, voice clearly curious.

"I don't know. I am a Marine, uh, warrior, of the Jarhead clan," Jake responded, but didn't get to say much more before getting interrupted.

_**"Warrior? I could kill him easily," **_Tsu'Tey bellowed, taking a step towards him clearly ready to do what he claimed.

Neytiri's father held him back, retorting, _**"No! These are the first warrior dream walkers we have seen willing to learn. We need to learn more about them!"**_

"What is going on?" Jake whispered to Neytiri. He were ignored.

"And you? You are not a warrior?" The woman asked Kagome, but to Kagome it was more of a statement on the last part then a question.

"No." She started, looking at the Na'vi woman in the eyes, "I am...I guess you would call it, a healer." Which was partially true. She was a miko, and miko's are natural healers.

The woman gave a small smile before turning to Neytiri, "_**Daughter. You will teach Jakesully our ways, to speak and walk as we do."**_

Neytiri looked shocked, then angry, _**"Why me? That's not fair! I only-"**_

_**"It is decided!"**_Neytiri caved, turning to glare at Jake.

Neytiri's mother turned to her next, "As for you..." She paused before glancing around the room, "You will have two teachers."

The room broke out in whispers as she continued on, "You are a _**Swok 'ite, **_and as such you will be taught by me as well as a fellow healer of our clan."

Kagome didn't know what she mean by the name she gave her, but nodded in understanding as she turned to her daughter again, "My daughter will teach you our ways. Learn well, Jakesully. We will see if your insanity can be cured," she turned to her daughter, _**"He is your responsibility."**_

Neytiri nodded but she was not a happy camper. She grabbed Jake's arm, pulling him roughly threw the crowd, leaving Kagome behind. As they left Kagome smiled hearing the last bit of their conversation.

"So it's all good, right? You and me-"

"Do not speak."

Turning to the woman in-front of her she gestured for Kagome to follow her. Doing so Kagome was lead up to the second floor where the woman had first come out of, and into a room.

"**Kagome, **_**Swok 'ite, we have been waiting a long time for another like you to come." **_Kagome blinked, she didn't know what she meant exactly.

"What do you mean?" Wanting to know why she was so different from Jake and the others that have come here.

Smirking the woman turned her back to her rummaging through some things before continuing, _**"You are a Swok 'ite, which means Sacred Daughter. The daughter of Eywa." **_She turned around facing Kagome, a pile of clothes in her hands from the look of it, _**"We will talk more tomorrow, for now change. Then we shall go join others for the Night meal."**_

Kagome nodded, taking the clothes from her, "Thank you..." She paused, not knowing what to call he woman, "...What shall I call you?"

"_**Mo'at."**_ was the short reply, as she showed Kagome to go dress.

Getting dressed in her new clothing Kagome held back a blush, thinking, _'I guess I will have to get used to their clothing...its rather revealing to my own clothes.'_

The clothes were different from what she saw everyone else wearing, it was a brownish gold color and came in two pieces. The top reminded her of a bikini top, it went around her neck and came down and covered her breasts. The bottom was was long in the back, it went to her ankles, but in the front it went to her upper thigh, just covering her private area. She also had jewelry to go along with it, two that go on her legs, two for her arms, and one head piece.

Kagome sighed questioning herself silently, _'I can never be normal...can I?' _Then continued to finish getting dressed.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I will get some pictures up so you can see what Kagome looks like. May take a few days, though I do have an album on my fanfiction facebook page. Go freind me if ya want.. I let everyone know how updates are going, and daily life stuff...nothing to extravagant lol**_

**_Also, the voice is back on! Yay! Black Shelton! hehe -cough- anyway. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! _**

_**Read and Review! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**To Begin Again**_

_**Summery: She only came to be apart of the avatar program so she could see all the nature there and the animals. She didn't want to fight, or make peace with the people she didn't even know. But when separated from the group in the jungle, her views change fast. Faster than she expected. She just hoped that it wouldn't be her downfall.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Avatar**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Tsu'tey**_

Talking:

"regular"

"_**Na'vi"**_

_'Thinking'_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome leaned against the home-tree, she was waiting for Jake. Mo'at invited her to come straight to dinner with her, but she declined for the night saying she wanted to sit with Jake tonight. She said she would sit with her from now on after tonight.

From what Mo'at told her, she was like a Tsahìk, and was saw as a high member of the clan. Kagome didn't' know how she felt about that but she kept quiet and said she understood.

For now she was Kagome or _Swok 'ite, _the daughter of Eywa. Kagome knew Grace was going to have a hay-day when she found out.

Sighing Kagome looked to the sky, it seemed like her life just got a lot more interesting. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she almost jumped as she turned to see Jake.

"Took you long enough." Kagome smirked, earning a playful glare from Jake. He had changed out of his clothes and wore what most of the man in the Na'vi clan wore.

"Sorry" He gave her a small smile, as he stood next to her, "So how are you holding up?"

Looking at him with a small grin she answered truthfully, "It is a lot to take in. I don't really think I was all that different to begin with, but I guess I was wrong." Kagome looked again to the night sky, her eyes dimming a bit in sadness before returning to normal.

"But I do know one thing." she gave him a cheeky grin, "Grace is going to have a field day when she hears everything!"

Laughing Jake nodded, "I believe you are right about that!" Kagome smiled she knew he was a little brash, but he had a good heart.

"Lets go sit down to eat then, it looks like everyone is mostly there." Kagome suggested as looked to the gathering Na'vi.

Following behind Jake, Kagome watched to make sure she didn't step on anyone, unlike Jake as he already stepped on two Na'vi's tails. Shaking her head Kagome watched as he stepped on another tail, and hitting someone in the face with his own Kagome grabbed his tail, before it smacked someone else, causing Jake to look at her questionably.

"Either watch were your tail is or keep it on a leash."Kagome said letting it go, and saw him give a sheepish smile, "Also, look down...I don't think you would like your tail stepped on...so don't do it to them."

Jake gave a nervous laugh but did as instructed, he was slower going through but made it to an open spot to sit. Kagome rolled her eyes and followed behind him, making sure she did the same. She really didn't want to step on anyone, or wake anyone either.

Kagome sat down next to Jake, first making sure she didn't sit down on her tail wrong. It was going to take some time to get used to this new body. It was going to be her body forever. Hurt flashed through her, but quickly put in away. She would have time to mourn at at a later date. For now she would live only in the present, and not care about her past. She was somewhere new and exciting.

Taking the food that was offered, she gave a nod in thanks. She was used to this kind of food, it was like she was back in the Feudal Era. It was a comforting feeling, but at the same time not. She watched Jake give it a weird look, before taking a bite out of the food wrapped in a leaf.

She shook her head, knowing that this was all new to him. He was kind of like an innocent child, without the innocent part.

Before long dinner had ended, and Kagome and Jake were showed where they were to sleep. They were like hammock in trees. Blinking Kagome mimicked what Neytiri did to get to the 'beds' and settled down, closing her eyes. Hoping dreams would fill her.

* * *

Jake woke up with a start, the sound of Grace's voice calling his name. He felt light patting on his check, and a light shinning in his eyes.

"Jake!" Grace called out, "You with us" She had been worried as hell, wondering what had become of Jake and Kagome. Knowing she couldn't find out anything through Kagome since she was stuck in her avatar body, she had to wait for Jake to come back to his.

Having help sitting up Jake looked at Grace who was looking at him, trying to get him to talk, "Jake, Is the avatar safe?" Grace asked, she had to ask, "And Kagome? Did you meet up?"

Jake taking a deep breath nodded, looking at Grace in the eye, grin spreading on his face, "Yeah, Doc. And you won't believe where we are." He gave a small laugh as he saw there confused looks on their faces.

"We are in home-tree." Jake said, grin still in place on his face.

_'This is going to be one hell of a story'_ Grace thought, encouraging him to tell her what happened. And told Jake did.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she leaned against the tree, she couldn't sleep. Jake was probably back at the base now, while she was stuck here alone. It wasn't like she didn't like the Na'vi, she was just uncomfortable.

She didn't know how to act, and she sure didn't know what she was meant to do.

Looking up into the sky she couldn't help but feel lost. She came here to learn, nothing more. She didn't want any part of fighting. Kagome had seen enough fighting for more than one lifetime. The other reason she couldn't sleep, was she was worried.

She was worried about the Viperwolves. She knew some of them had been injured in the fight, and she wanted to go and see if they were alright or not. Kagome didn't know if she wanted to wander out in the jungle alone, though. She knew no one would come with her though.

Giving another sigh, she made up her mind. She was going to go see if they were alright. She was somehow connected to them, like they were family or something along the lines of that. It was driving her crazy not knowing if they were alright or not.

Walking quietly Kagome made her way through out of the home tree, and into the wilderness. She was going to go there and back as fast as she could. She didn't know how the Na'vi's would react to her leaving at this time of night. She knew none of them, but Mo'at trusted her. At least somewhat.

As she was about to venture deeper into the forest she heard a voice yell out.

"**Halt!"**

Kagome whipped around to see, the Na'vi that was in the group that brought her and Jake her, Tsu'tey she believed his name was. Giving him a curious look she stood where she was till he stood near her.

"**Where do you think your going?**" He hissed, eyes narrowed, and voice filled with distrust. He really didn't like her, it seemed.

Frowning Kagome answered, "I am going to the Viperwolves...I want to know if they were uninjured in the fight with Jake before Neytiri saved him." She said this in an even voice, not letting him scare her in any way.

"I don't trust you out here alone." Tsu'tey growled, switching his speech as he took a step towards her. He didn't trust sky people.

"You can come with me or let me go" Kagome snipped out, not wanting to be around this particular Na'vi any longer than she had too. He was starting to piss her off. She turned around and started to make her way into the forest again.

"I think not" Tsu'tey ground out, grabbing her by the arm. He was going to take her back to Home-tree, and nothing else.

Before he could pull her back, he was on his back with an angry looking Viperwolf on him. He hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings during his talk with the 'alien'.

The viperwolf snarled at him, still on his chest, ready to take a bite out of him when Kagome's voice range out stopping all movement.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I am going to do some more updates on my other stories tomorrow I have some time off, work wise so I shall get some typing done. Is there something you all want updated? **_

_**Read and Review! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**To Begin Again**_

_**Summery: She only came to be apart of the avatar program so she could see all the nature there and the animals. She didn't want to fight, or make peace with the people she didn't even know. But when separated from the group in the jungle, her views change fast. Faster than she expected. She just hoped that it wouldn't be her downfall.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Avatar**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Tsu'tey**_

Talking:

"regular"

"_**Na'vi"**_

_'Thinking'_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome watched the Viperwolf freeze before jumping off Tsu'tey. The viper watched the Na'vi carefully as he got up off the forest floor. Both were making sure the other didn't make any sudden movements.

Sighing Kagome bent down by the Viperwolf and put her hand on its back, "That is enough, he isn't the enemy." She told the viper as she stroked him. This viper wolf was the one she first met. He was very protective of her it seemed.

"_Caaaaalm_" Kagome whispered again. Calm the animal did, he looked Kagome in the eyes before it leaned up and licked her on the cheek.

Looking up she saw Tsu'tey looking at her with a confused look on his face, before it went into a look of irritation.

"Is it okay if I go, or are you still wanting to fight me?" Kagome asked, she really just wanted to go see her Viperwolves and heal them. It seemed like she had a connection to this forest and animals, she just didn't know how much of a connection.

"I don't trust you." was the blunt reply he gave, eyes narrowed. He didn't know what to make of her either, it seemed like the animals liked her but he didn't understand why. There was something different about her, but he didn't want to believe she is the one they had been waiting for.

Blinking Kagome gave a small laugh, "You don't have to trust me yet, and I don't expect you to this early." She paused looking him in the eyes, "It takes time for one to trust someone else."

Tsu'tey study the woman in front of him, she was different than he expected. He thought she would be more full of herself like the male she was with. That didn't seem to be the case here, she seemed like she understood that they didn't trust her kind. That they could kill her if she did something wrong. This woman understood all the dangers and would take it head on if need be.

"You are a weird woman." Tsu'tey stated, as he watched her movements. She had just stood up the Viperwolf by her side still.

Kagome gave him a little smile, "Can I go see to the Viperwolves?" She knew she didn't need to ask, but she wanted to be polite. She wanted to be trusted in the tribe, and being polite would help with that...hopefully.

Surveying her, Tsu'tey said nothing before giving a nod, "That is fine, I shall accompany you." He was reluctant to go but he let the curiosity get the better of him.

Flashing him a smile, Kagome looked down at the wolf, "Take me to the others." The wolf gave a yip before padding into the forest, Kagome following after him, and Tsu'tey behind her.

It didn't take that long to get to the dens, it seemed like they didn't live that far from home-tree, which she was thankful for. When she entered the clearing she was greeted by the females who all were happy to see her.

"It's nice to see you all too." Kagome laughed as she bent down to pet them all. She was falling in love with them all. They seemed to understand what she was saying as they gave a yips back at her.

"Where are the hurt ones?" She whispered to the alpha female. She needed to get them all healed as soon as possible. She didn't want any of them to be in pain longer than they had to be.

The Alpha female, moved her head to the other side of the clearing where some of the males were. There was about four of them, and had blood coming from their wounds. Hurrying over there she leaned down and expected them all.

"Okay, its alright." She said to the first one as she looked over the one with the worse injuries. She needed to be quick with this one, he was bleeding out fast. Looking at him in the eyes she gently stroked his snout, "You will be all fixed up soon...just stay still while I heal you." She didn't know if her powers would work in this body...but she would try.

Putting her hands over the wounds she took a deep breath and concentrated till her hands started to glow a soft pink. She heard the intake of breath from behind her, she knew it was Tsu'tey.

Ignoring the world around her she put all her mind on healing the wounded wolves, she closed her eyes willing it to heal. She could feel her energy flow into the wound for a couple seconds before she heard the joyful yips around her, and pulled back.

There in-front of her was one healed wolf, and she had three more to go. She repeated the healing process on the other three, the last one to be healed was the Alpha male.

Taking a deep breath after she pulled her hands back away from him, Kagome sighed, "There you go, all of you are healed now." She let out a laugh as she was dog piled by Viperwolves.

Laughing Kagome tried to get them to settle down, "Calm down! Calm down!" She laughed standing up so they would get off her, which they did.

"Okay, I have to go now!" Kagome was starting to get tired, she wasn't used to using her miko energy in this body. It drained her more then when she was in her human body. Kagome would have to get used to it.

She waved to the wolves, "I'll come back and visit soon!" She was going to come back to visit as soon as she could, just to make sure everything was healing alright.

The walk back was quiet, but she could feel the eyes of Tsu'tey on her the whole way back. She knew he was now very curious on how she healed them. She put it in the back of her mind as she went back to her sleeping area without saying a word to her escort.

She would think about it more tomorrow, right now she needed sleep.

* * *

Grace sighed, "Out of all the people you two were chosen to stay with them." She didn't' quite understand, but she would take what she could get from them. Things were going to be hard though with Kagome not being able to have contact with them, and Jake could.

"I don't know, they don't' seem all that fond of me though." Jake told her as he took another bite to eat. He was starving, and to have real food was nice.

"They don't like outsiders." Norm provided as he sat down with a bowl of oatmeal, "They really don't like us though. I am surprised they let and Kagome live."

Jake paused tapping his spoon on the bowl lightly, "They reaaally don't like me so far, but they seemed to like Kagome. They kept calling her this weird name." He really didn't understand why they liked Kagome so much. It was like she was someone sacred. Someone they had been waiting for, for a long time to come.

_'That couldn't be though, right?'_ Jake thought to himself as he looked and saw the curious look on the faces of the people around him.

Grace was the most curious though, "What did they call her exactly?" She needed to know, the Na'vi didn't take to outsiders, but what Jake was saying they were somewhat taking to Kagome. There had to be a reasonable reason for that.

"They called her, sawokite?" The foreign name on his tongue was choppy but by the look on everyone's faces they understood the name.

Grace took a deep breath, hoping she heard it right, " _**Swok 'ite...**_they called her that?" she asked, anticipation clear in her voice, "Are you certain?"

Frowning he nodded, "Yes, I am pretty sure." Looking around he scowled, "Okay what am I missing?" He seemed to always be out of the loop somehow.

Grace had a happy look on her face as she rushed out of the room. She knew there was something about Kagome that was different, and she was right!.

The rest of the people starred as Grace rushed off, wondering what had her so excited. Only time would tell them.

* * *

Kagome blinked as she shifted in her makeshift bed, it was time to wake. Looking around she saw that light had yet to show in the sky. It seemed like she had yet to break herself of her old sleeping schedule. No matter how hard she tried she seemed to always wake around the same time; before dawn.

Gently moving down to the ground she sighed looking around, not many were up as of yet. Which was good for here, it meant she had some time to think before they day started.

Today she would be learning. Kagome would be learn to be like the Na'vi that lived here, and she couldn't wait. She wanted to learn about everything on this weird but interesting planet.

Making her way to the side of the forest, she sat down by the tree and leaned against it. Guessing by how more and more people were waking up she had the perfect sleeping schedule for living with them.

"_**You are up early Swok 'ite." **_a voice said to the side of her. Standing there was Mo'at, she had a look of satisfaction and curiosity on her face but mostly satisfaction.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: The next chapter...out! XD Hope you all liked it. I am working on chapter eleven right now. I have to re-watch the movie though. It has been awhile. I will do that once I get off work later today. I have a couple hours before I have to go back. I get off around 3pm today! YAY! That is early compared to my usual 7pm or 9pm. So I have time to type tonight!**_

_**Anyway, enough of my rambling. I hope you all liked this. If you have any sagestions feel free to say something now as I write the outline tonight. XD**_

_**Read and Review~! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**To Begin Again**_

_**Summery: She only came to be apart of the avatar program so she could see all the nature there and the animals. She didn't want to fight, or make peace with the people she didn't even know. But when separated from the group in the jungle, her views change fast. Faster than she expected. She just hoped that it wouldn't be her downfall.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Avatar**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Tsu'tey**_

Talking:

"regular"

"_**Na'vi"**_

_'Thinking'_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome smiled at the woman, Mo'at, as she looked to the sun starting to rise, "Yes, I couldn't rest anymore. There are many things on my mind." That was true; she had a lot on her mind. How she was stuck in this body, and couldn't go back to her own. This fact had started to sink in more now that she had time to herself.

That wasn't the only thing that kept her awake though, memoirs are a powerful thing. The memories she has are filled with blood and fighting. The soft whispers and pleas of the ones she loved. The things she went thought for the safety of her family.

Sometimes she wished she could take a lot of her choices back, but other times she knew that sacrifices are what make the world the way it is. Kagome would never know for sure, but she did know that the battles she had been in, she wouldn't' change it.

Everything happened for a reason.

This is what she believed, but it didn't mean she liked that fact.

Mo'at could tell she didn't want to say anymore and gestured her to follow her, "Come…we have a lot to talk about….and and your new teachers to meet."

Nodding Kagome followed after the woman, not saying anything as they walked in silence to the room Kagome was first led by Mo'at when they learned what she was.

"Sit" the older woman instructed, and Kagome did so. She had a feeling the day was going to be a long one. She didn't know why but she did. Then again, being put on the spot because she was to be something she didn't think she was…..yeah…that could be the reason she felt the day was going to be long.

"Long ago, there was a prophecy made, that one day the daughter of Eywa would come and lead us away from many horror that would come." Mo'at looked at Kagome a soft smile on her lips, " We didn't think she would come, our chosen one. But we are happy to finally have you."

Kagome didn't really know what to say, but suffice with the next question that came into her head, "Will I be accepted here? Or will I be treated as an outside…." Kagome paused for a second before continuing, "Because that is what I technically am…."

The older woman gave a soft laugh, "You will be accepted here, no matter what. You are meant to be here….this is your home." She gently put a hand on Kagome's cheek, "This will be your home now….isn't that what you have been seeking for so long?"

Kagome frowned slightly as the elder woman removed her hand from her cheek, "Are you that insightful to know that is what I have been searching for?"

Mo'at laughed, "I just know what to look for, and I am older and wiser than most here." She gave Kagome a cheeky grin, showing her younger side, "There is much for you to learn though…..I can tell that being in your body you have now is easier for you…compared to your companion."

Kagome gave a soft laugh, "I think anyone has more luck compared to Jake." She only known him for a little while and she could already tell that he had a knack for finding trouble.

Looking to the rising sun, Kagome could hear movement meaning people were starting to rise, "Everyone raises early here it seems."

Mo'at nodded, "They do, we have a lot to do and don't want to waste any time."

Kagome nodded, she understood that. The villages in Feudal Era did the same way, getting up early to hunt food, care for the sick, just regular day to day life.

Kagome could tell she was going to like living here; it would be like her home she had to leave behind. She couldn't wait to learn more about them.

"When will I meet my other teacher?" Kagome asked, she was ready to get her day started that and she was rather curious on who was going to teacher her, and what they were going to teach.

The woman looked at Kagome, "I have decided to give you another teacher, since you don't know our ways. He shall help you with those learnings. You shall learn from me, as well as a healer of our clan. "

Kagome nodded in understanding, "I understand."

The elder woman smirked, "One shall be arriving…." She turned as she heard footsteps, "now."

Kagome turned to see who entered and her back straightened and hair bristled slightly, she really didn't want to be around him.

He was stuck up!

"Tsu'tey, come. Your student is here waiting for you to take her out and teach her our ways. You are hunting today if I am not mistaken"

Kagome glared at the man, she really didn't like him. He was too full of himself, and she was learning from! No!

"Hunt?" Kagome questioned surprised and bit back a snarl as Tsu'tey sneered at her.

"You don't even know I was to teach you…" He bit out, making Kagome glare at him more, "We leave now…..I don't want to waste daylight because you are incompetent."

He turned and gave a nod to Mo'at and she chuckled and turned to Kagome, "You shall learn to hunt and use weapons. We all learn this when we come of age, and you shall do the same…now off you go."

Nodding Kagome did as she was told, but still glared at her 'teacher'. The day had better go fast, because there was no way in hell she wanted to spend it with him.

* * *

**Yuki Note: Hope you all liked the chapter! Right now I am having lot of Lord of the rings/inu and Hobbit/inu plot bunnies..and they are giving me a headache because of them...and i have this Hobbit/Inuyasha/Harry Potter which goes into a Lord of the rings/Inuyasha/Harry potter fic...sounds weird...but yeah. -_- IT won't leave me alone! Ugg! **

**Read and Review. **


	10. Chapter 10

_**To Begin Again**_

_**Summery: She only came to be apart of the avatar program so she could see all the nature there and the animals. She didn't want to fight, or make peace with the people she didn't even know. But when separated from the group in the jungle, her views change fast. Faster than she expected. She just hoped that it wouldn't be her downfall.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Avatar**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Tsu'tey**_

Talking:

"regular"

"_**Na'vi"**_

_'Thinking'_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome glared at Tsu'tey as she took the bow and quiver of arrows from him. She knew how to hunt but by the look on his face he was waiting for her to mess up and humiliate herself.

That wasn't going to happen.

She would show him, she could hunt just fine!

Feudal era was the reason for that. She could use bows and arrows rather well, so hunting animals with it would be easy.

"Alright, first thing about a bow is how to..." Kagome gave him a look as he started to explain how to use a bow. Sighing Kagome glared, "I know how to use a bow just fine, you don't need to give me step by step instructions..." she paused, "I'm not an idiot."

"That's debatable." Tsu'tey muttered, giving her a cold look, "_IF_ you are so sure, we will skip right over this and go to hunting an animal..." He gave her a look that clearly didn't believe she could hunt anything.

"Just down a couple meters there are some animals we normally hunt..." He motioned her to follow her, and Kagome did. She kept quiet the whole way to the animals.

She really didn't want to stay silent but knew during hunting it was imperative to be silent at all times so not to scare to animals away.

Tsu'tey motioned to the animals,"Be sure to hit it..." Tsu'tey mocked, giving her a smirk as he moved a few feet away so he could watch her from a little bit of distance.

Huffing Kagome muttered, "I'll so you a hit..." She was going to hit it down in one go. That would show him to underestimate her! Kagome knocked her arrow and pinpointed the animal she wanted to shoot. It reminded her of a rhino but smaller. She took a deep breath and pulled the string of the bow back to her jaw and let the arrow go flying through the air making a noise as it flew through the air and into the body of the animal.

The animal didn't even let out a sound as it dropped, it was already dead. IT was fast and painless.

Kagome looked over at Tsu'tey giving him a cheeky smirk, "Was that okay?" She knew it was by the look of shock on his face which soon turned to disgust.

"It was fine...for a beginner." He then made his way to the fallen animal so they could take it back to home-tree to be taken care of by the woman.

"..beginner.." Kagome muttered, rolling her eyes. He was just sore she had good aim and wasn't expecting it.

Kagome knew that her interaction with Tsu'tey was going to always be weird...and competitive if going by today was any idea.

She just hoped she didn't end up killing him because of his arrogance.

_'Jerk'_ Kagome thought, following after him eyes narrowed.

* * *

Kagome and Tsu'tey arrived back at the home-tree the two separated, which Kagome was happy for. She didn't really fancy spending any more of the day with him. He thought her what he needed to do for the day, or what Mo'at had told him to teach he for the day, so she need not stay with him any longer.

She silently made her way to to a clearing where she could hear Jake, a small smirk curled her way to her lips.

She could see Jake trying to ride one of the Direhorses. He was covered in mud, and was muttering a few curses making Kagome snicker.

"Having trouble Jake?" Kagome asked, as she walked forward. The Direhorse made a small noise as it stepped closer to her.

Smiling, Kagome gently pet the head of the animal. It was like a normal horse from earth, but had a few add ons just like any animal on this planet.

"No trouble at all." Jake muttered, giving her a small glare when she gave the horse a small pet. The animals seemed to really like her here on this planet.

Ney'tiri gave Kagome a smile, "He is doing better then when he first started..." It wasn't saying much, but Kagome knew that the woman accepted her.

At least more than Jake.

"That ..is good?" Kagome tilted her head to the side as Jake rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Yeah, pick on poor Jake..." He paused, as he tried to get on the Direhorse again to only end up in the mud second later with a few more curse words ringing through the air.

Kagome laughed, least she would have some entertainment for the day!

* * *

_**Yuki Note:...my mind is still on Lord of the Rings/Hobbit ideas. They seem to not want to leave me alone! Gah! Begone evil plot bunnies! I banish thee! * slams end of staff on ground and instead of plot bunnies leaving, they mulitiply* ...TAT why me...**_

_**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I am working on Chapter 11 right now...I hope for it to be out tonight...or Friday morning sometime. **_

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
